


A Rabbit's Intuition

by tsubasafan, Zelinxia



Series: And Until the End [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rabbit's Intuition

Title: A Rabbit's Intuition  
Rating: G  
Summary: Kid fic. Fai has nightmares.  
Note: This is written by Zelinxia as well as the previous chapter.

It had been nearly half a year since Fai had come to live in Suwa at the request of Tsukuyomi.

The palace and the entire province were now covered with snow and when neither of the boys was busy Kurogane would often suggest that he and Fai play in the snow. However, instead of simply smiling and agreeing with the excitable young lord Fai would hesitate. Kurogane knew Fai was still not willing to shake his head in protest if the blonde didn't want to do something and so he would then abandon the subject for his friend's sake. Feeling a bit sullen that the quiet boy did not want to have fun when they could, Kurogane was then always forced to suggest something else.

Today, Kurogane tried again, hoping that playing in the snow would actually cheer Fai up from whatever it was that was bothering him. His friend still didn't talk as much and he knew he shouldn't push the blonde to speak when he wasn't ready yet.

"Hey Fai-kun," he started. The two had just finished their mid-noon meal and were walking along the corridor. Fai acknowledged Kurogane with his customary smile and nodded, waiting to hear the rest.

"Want to play outside?" the young lord continued, waving his arm to the outdoor area where the garden was covered in grayish-white snow.

Blue eyes widened in wonder, expressing interest. Yet when he peeked outside and saw the snow gently falling everywhere his face went solemn for a bit before he changed his smile to a sheepish grin. He simply shrugged his shoulders. But Kurogane caught on his hesitance as usual.

"It's… fine," Kurogane said with a small sigh. "We could just go to my room." Now that Fai was fine with when he nodded and flashed a grin.

Heck, he was fine with anything.

Kurogane even called him out on it when Fai nodded to the most absurd alternative, which happened to be eating leftover ashes from the shrine. And it bothered Kurogane that he couldn't do much to help Fai with whatever was on his mind – and it had to be something woefully sad if Fai would eagerly say yes to the most extreme requests so long as it didn't involve playing in the snow. There wasn't much he could do – he knew he shouldn't dare to ask "Hey, what's the matter?" and magically expect the other to spill it out.

xXx

Later that evening, a snowstorm had hit the area of the palace. While it wasn't a hazard of a blizzard, the howling wind was loud and intense and could be heard through the roof.

It was still loud when Kurogane laid down in his futon that evening. He was exhausted and he eagerly greeted sleep – yet he wondered if he could even drift off in the state of chaos happening outside. Yawning, the young lord shut his eyes and grasped his thick sheets for more warmth. Suddenly remembering his mother's gentle chidings to thank the gods for his blessings, he mumbled incoherent words to the gods for the warm environment he had in spite of the howling snowstorm raging outside.

Then he heard something else. At first he thought it was the winds playing tricks – mimicking the sounds of a young voice crying. Kurogane tried to shoo it off like the other loud distractions and shut his eyes again, trying to find the tenth comfortable position for that night. But the same wail rang again and his ears pricked it. No, it wasn't coming from outside, he concluded in a slight panic. But then where?

Another wail came. He pinpointed it from outside of his room. Were someone injured? Should he get up and scout the place? Why wasn't someone running to discover the source of the noise?

Then the most horrifying one pierced through his room. Whoever it was sounded like he was in deep trouble or pain. Wait, it sounded like it was coming from across Kurogane's room.

"Fai-kun?"

Fai was crying. The young lord got out of his comfortable position and sat up on his futon, wondering if he should make his way over to check on his friend. Because with the way the soft sobs kept going on, nobody had came over to check on Fai. Ignoring the protests his body was making when he slipped out from the comfort of the thick sheets he made his way to the door on the hard wooden floor. Before he reached it though his foot stepped on something soft and he quickly cast his eyes down to see what the heck was laid so haphazardly on the floor.

It was the rabbit that Fai had graciously given to him that time they spent at the marketplace in the capital.

It looked up at Kurogane with its stitched smile and it oddly seemed to appease anything that was on his mind. Staring at it back as if the rabbit could read his mind, the young lord picked up the toy in hand and simply proceeded to make his way to see what was up with Fai. When he slid his room door open he could clearly hear his friend crying. Was he awake or was it a nightmare? One thing was for sure, Kurogane would find out when he checked on Fai.

"Fai-kun?" he inquired gently, closing the door to the blonde's room behind him.

The boy was still asleep, tossing every now and then in his sheets. It was an alarming sight to Kurogane. Fai was having a terrible nightmare and his mouth kept opening to utter short cries or the occasional wails that Kurogane heard in his own room. His two pale hands were grasping thin air as if he longed for something.

He stood there, feeling unusually helpless. One would think he should wake up Fai immediately and tell him that he's safe and sound in his warm bedchamber…but for some reason Kurogane felt like it wasn't the best thing to do right now. And yes, even though the wide awake boy was comfortable being really friendly with Fai, he wasn't completely sold that he should just walk across and sit down next to the blonde and simply hold his hands to calm him down. No, they weren't that close yet.

Kurogane was still holding the rabbit toy by its ears and he quickly looked at it once again. Its face was conveniently eying Fai's hands that were opening and closing into fists repeatedly. Okay, Kurogane wasn't always one to be sold on shoe-strung miracles, but the rabbit must have some force behind it that just knew what to do and what it could be used for. He just wouldn't ever tell that to anybody ever that he believed in this toy that somehow had the power to calm and seemed to be a fix all. Shaking his head at the absurdity spinning in his exhausted mind, he got closer to Fai, tiptoeing to make sure to not wake his friend up. Kurogane approached Fai.

Where he appropriately placed the toy into Fai's lonely hands instead of hold them.

Fai made another noise and Kurogane froze in his tracks like a good ninja. Crud, if Fai woke up and caught Kurogane in the act checking up on him then he knew he would never hear the end of it. Well, yeah, it would mean Fai was feeling better but still the young lord didn't need to be teased about how much minutes of sleep he was sacrificing all in the name of pacifying the boy who was crying in his sleep. He stayed in his spot until Fai seemed to relax again.

Kurogane made a faint sigh of relief and he slowly stepped backward to lean on the wall. Instead of making his way out and back to the comfort of his warm futon waiting for his company, he found himself slouching down against the wall and wrapping his arms around his knees to keep himself warm. He eyed Fai who was now making odd babbling noises and feeling the toy – probably not being aware what the heck he was holding and even more so hopefully not knowing how it ended up in his hands. Yes, feeling cold and being exhausted was the reason why Kurogane decided to stay in Fai's room for a bit longer. Not because he was making sure that Fai would be fine after all.

After a few more minutes had passed (gods, he hoped it wasn't hours but who knew) Fai was now calming down and even hugging the toy close to his chest. It was coincidentally also the same time that Kurogane's body was screaming for the thick sheets happily waiting for him back in his room anyways so with that the young lord carefully got up and tiptoed across the floor to the door. Silently pushing it aside, he walked out. But not before he quickly glanced back to double check on Fai. Turning his attention back to his room, Kurogane had to remind himself where he should be paying more attention.

And with that he entered his bedchamber and flopped into the futon wrestling the gods blessed sheets around his body where he could finally get his darn sleep.


End file.
